


'Till All Are One

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sticky Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Autobots and Decepticons realize they fight the same threat, both forces join together to vanquish Shockwave and his new army sent to destroy them. As the fight for Cybertron rages on, Earth becomes the world to stage the war. While both sides struggle for dominance, Megatron and Optimus find themselves growing closer, their differences pushed aside for the time being. Both factions soon mesh together, the echo of the ancient saying within their minds. 'Till all are one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron snarled when he saw the bolt of energy heading towards Orion. His Orion. Snarling like a feral animal, the mech tackled Orion to the ground, the energon blast from Predaking shooting over their heads. 

"Shockwave! Control the beasts!" he ordered, firing a few shots from his fusion canon into Predaking's face. The massive dragon roared, spiked tail lashing as he charged them. 

"I cannot do such a thing, Megatron." he said, his tone implying this was all going according to plan. 

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted, watching his Second in Command dive in after providing the Autobots with cover fire. 

He smiled a little, watching as his talented second fired one of his missiles and shattered Predaking's left optic in a spray of glass shards and energon. The massive beast roared, trying to swat at Starscream as he reared back onto his hind legs. The Seeker shot back into the sky, ready for Predaking to give chase. 

"Megatron! We must keep Predaking on the ground." Optimus said, having picked himself up after being tackled. Megatron nodded once, trying not to look at Optimus. Every time he did he saw Orion and that would only distract him. 

"I am still a gladiator. I will handle this."

"Stay safe, Megatron." 

Megatron went still when he heard such a thing from Optimus. It sounded so much like his old self. The silver mech nodded and transformed, ready to slay the beast and end their war. It needed to be done. 

Predaking snarled and snapped at him as he flew by, firing his canon. Predaking tried to watch him with his functional optic, hissing dangerously as Starscream came to his master's side.

"I will aim for the other optic. Keep me covered." Starscream said, shooting past Megatron and heading right for Predaking's head. The dragon transformer gnashed his cruel fangs together and got ready to rip the Seeker apart. 

The Autobots below cheered as Starscream shattered Predaking's other optic, but went silent when the beast's front foot contacted with Starscream. He sent the jet hurtling through the air, Starscream transforming before he landed hard on the earth below. He didn't rise, laying broken and still in a growing puddle of his energon. Knockout and Ratchet rushed to collect him, ever wary of Predaking. 

Megatron swore, hating to lose such a valuable fighter. Now it was up to him. He swerved in the air to avoid Predaking's tail, heading right for the mech's optics. Although he was blind, he was still highly dangerous.

Megatron transformed in mid air and punched Predaking hard in the side of his head, sending the beast stumbling before he crashed onto the ground. He roared as the Autobots and Vehicons fired at him, weakening the creature even more. 

Drawing his sword, Megatron fell towards Predaking's head and drove the weapon deep into his enemy's processor. Predaking let loose a shriek of agony before his optics were extinguished, his life energy dissipating. Megatron tore his sword from Predaking's head, turning his attention to Shockwave. 

He tried to get out of the way when he saw a flash of purple energy heading right for his chest. Megatron felt a shocking jolt of pain course through him, shutting off the commands from his processor to his muscle-like cabling. Before he could do a thing, he was falling from Predaking's limp body, every system he had unresponsive as he fell unconscious towards the earth. 

"Megatron!" Optimus called out, rushing over and catching him before he hit the ground and became even more damaged. 

The rest of the army focused their fire on Shockwave who quickly transformed and made his escape. He would come up with something stronger and return to crush the Autobots and the remaining Decepticons once and for all. All he needed was time and he knew they would never follow with so many wounded. 

"Megatron's down!" Optimus called out, still holding his old friend tightly in his arms. 

"We need to get everyone back to the base. We have many wounded." Ratchet said, motioning to Starscream and Smokescreen, both mechs having taken a great deal of damage during the fight. 

"Autobots and Decepticons! Roll out!" Optimus called, sending Arcee and the others to lead the way to the base while he and the medics helped carry the wounded. 

***

Optimus lay Megatron down on one of the makeshift berths they had constructed, trying not to think of how many they had needed to make. There were far too many wounded or worse from the battle and it had taken a toll on the Prime. He was there to protect them all and he couldn't seem to keep them safe from such big threats.

"Will he be okay?" he asked Ratchet, the medic tired but still tough as ever. He nodded once, hooking Megatron up to an energon drip. The warlord flinched a little in his unconscious state, the needle in his arm obviously causing discomfort. 

"He'll pull through. They all will with enough care. Smokescreen has already come back online and Starscream is stable. To be honest I'm shocked at their quick improvement. The damage they took was so severe..."

"We must always have hope." Optimus agreed, nodding once. His optics did linger a little one Megatron's still form, hoping deep down that he would pull through and be as strong as ever when he came back online.

"Trust me, Optimus. Knockout and I will get everyone back online." Ratchet said firmly, heading off to help a whimpering Eradicon with a severed wing. 

Optimus stayed by Megatron's berth for a little while longer, sending all his strength to the other mech. He knew he was strong, but he was not immortal. Optimus would do what he could to keep anything from happening to his former companion.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatronus heard the roar of the crowd from behind the massive metal doors that led out into the arena. Obviously his opponent had entered the ring and the crowd was getting rowdy. The mech was getting praise-a potential favorite. No matter. He would fight and defeat him just like all the others.

With a loud boom the doors in front of him swung open and he strode out into the arena, his sword arm transformed and his shield held tight in the other. Basking in the cries and cheers from the crowd of mechs and femmes watching, he raised his servo into the air before facing his opponent head on. He would wait for the other mech to make his move first, a basic strategy in fighting he had learned a whole back.

It didn't take long for the mech to become furious that Megatronus was not striking at him or hurling insults of any kind. He let loose a deep bellow and charged, the tank grounder thinking he could bowl Megatronus right over. The silver mech easily dodged out of the way, quick despite his size and heavy armor plating.

"Fight me, you coward! Or do you no have the ball bearings to do so?" the mech spat, slashing at him clumsily while Megatronus merely stepped out of the way.

He said nothing, letting his opponent tire himself out before heading in for the kill. He grunted as he rammed his shield into the mech's chest, knocking the air from his opponent's vents. As the tank stumbled, Megatronus tripped him with a well aimed kick to the knee joint so he fell onto his back.

The roar of the crowd urged Megatronus on, his sword blade rising to finish off his foolish opponent. The mech stared in horror, panting heavily as he tried to scramble out from under the other mech's strong pede. Megatronus ignored his thrashing and soon his pleas for mercy, ready to finish him once and for all...

'Fool...do not look into the crowd!' Megatronus swore to himself as his shocking blue optics looked into the rows of mechs. He was searching for only one in the throng of thousands.

He finally locked onto him, the librarian of the archives. Subconsciously he rumbled softly, hoping Orion was watching every moment of this. At one point he could swear their optics locked onto one another, Orion silently begging him to let the fallen mech go. Megatronus growled with annoyance, but lifted his pede off of the tank's middle. The grounder scrambled to his pedes right away, optics huge. He was spared?

"Get out before I decide better of my choice." Megatronus said firmly, once again ignoring the crowd as they began to boo and hiss at him. They didn't get the kill they wanted, but he could assist them with that if they liked.

"Would anyone like to try their luck against me?" he called out, voice deep and commanding. Two mechs who were close to the arena edge jumped down into the ring, for some reason thinking they could best him.

"Give your weapons to those buffoons." Megatronus ordered the panting tank grounder. The other mech nodded, quickly throwing his huge sword and shield at the mechs who had come to challenge the gladiator.

Megatronus roared, cutting down the first mech within moments of starting the battle. The second wavered, but did not retreat, raising the massive sword he had been given and barreling towards him. Megatronus grinned a little, showing sharp dentas as he used his shield to knock the other mech off balance before cutting into his weak knee joint.

The mech crashed to the ground, fending off one blow from Megatronus's sword before the silver mech broke the shield in half, driving his sword through the mech's spark chamber and killing him instantly. The crowd had hushed, horrified the gladiator had just murdered two of Kaon's civilians. Megatronus, on the other servo, payed it no mind as he headed back towards the entrance of the arena. His killing was done and he had a librarian to see.

***

"Orion. You're late." Megatronus said, turning to see his friend come rushing over, having had to push his way through the crowd. It amused Megatronus a great deal. Most likely it took the other mech so long was that he didn't actually like to push anyone out of the way. He was a peaceful one, that Orion Pax.

"What were you thinking? They could have shot you for that!"

"But they didn't." Megatronus laughed softly as he was embraced by his good friend. Orion looked upset, so Megatronus gave him a tight squeeze to assure him all was well.

"What am I going to do with you, Megatronus? You're a great deal of trouble and you've made quite the name for yourself now."

"I will be fine, Orion." Megatronus assured, nuzzling the other mech before he could stop himself. He never wanted the red and blue mech to know how he felt towards him, but Megatronus knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped up and did something like that.

"Megatronus..."

"I-"

Orion embraced him again, holding him close before returning the affection, purring softly and cuddling up against the slightly older mech's chest. Megatronus rumbled contentedly, so pleased Orion wanted to be close as well. Perhaps his life would turn around from there on out...perhaps he had found that perfect mate.

"You must go. Alpha Trion and the other Senators will wonder where their archivist has gone running off to." Megatronus said gently, pulling away from the hug before flashing Orion one of his rare smiles.

"When can we meet again?" Orion asked, realizing he had been absent from his duties for quite some time now and most likely someone had figured it out. Megatronus thought a moment before answering.

"I will find you tomorrow." he assured, gently pushing Orion out of his dingy room of the apartment complex he lived in. "If they ask where you have been, tell them you had to find a rare text and caught word it was in the Kaon libraries."

"Will do. Take care, Megatronus."

"And you as well, my Orion." he sighed, gently touching their cheeks together in a last show of compassion before Orion left, heading back home.

Megatronus shut the door and leaned back against it, his spark pulsing rapidly in his chest. He had just admitted (silently) that he cared a great deal for his long time admirer and he had been given the same tenderness back. It was a shock to him, a mech that hardly knew anything about love and caring.

'Maybe there is hope for me yet.' Megatronus thought brightly, already planning his next move.

***

"Megatronus! You're going to give me a spark attack one of these days." Orion laughed when he walked into his quarters to find a silver gladiator sitting at his desk. They hadn't met up in a week now and he was thrilled to see the Megatronus had finally come.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" he chuckled, getting up and wrapping his arms around his secret lover. Orion cuddled close, shuttering his handsome blue optics for a few klicks as they stood together.

"Are you going to bring up the problems you have with the system to the Senators soon?" Orion asked softly, always wanting to know. Megatronus nodded, petting his partner's lower back as he led them to the window seat.

"I have much to do, but I have a loyal band of followers. Once the Senators see our plight I am sure they will change their ways and help us. After all, we cannot be abandoned for much longer." he explained, his revolutionary movement against the corrupt Senators having caught hold in Kaon and other areas of Cybertron.

"They might try to kill you...or worse."

"I have trained in the pits of Kaon, little one. I will not be so easily felled." Megatronus laughed softly, pressing a kiss into Orion's forehead.

"I know, but I worry for you."

"You worry enough for every mech and femme in the word, Orion." Megatronus laughed deeply, wrapping an arm around his partner's shoulder plating. Orion grinned a little before he leaned his head against Megatronus's upper arm, avoiding the sharp spikes that jutted from his shoulders.

"No matter what happens, I promise I won't stop loving you." Orion whispered, holding Megatronus's servo tightly in his own. Megatronus smiled, taking Orion's jaw and pulling him into a chaste kiss before answering.

"Dark times are coming, but I will never abandon you, Orion. I love you more than I can ever say." Megatronus whispered, the words seeming so strange coming from a killer, but so right at the same time.

So the two stayed together that night wrapped in each other's embrace as they took comfort in the presence of the other. It was true that bad things might happen to them both, but they were ready and they could fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron groaned as he was woken from his drug induced recharge to the sound of Starscream screeching about something completely useless-as always. The mech never knew when to shut up and stay quiet! Growling softly at the disturbance, Megatron attempted to roll over onto his side but ceased any movement when a sharp pain shot through his spinal cable and the rest of his frame. Primus, it hurt!

"Get away from me!" Starscream squealed when Ratchet tried unsuccessfully to get him hooked up to a different energon drip.

"Starscream, you are acting like a youngling! Stay still!" Ratchet's irritated voice snapped back, followed by another shriek of terror.

"No! I'm warning you, stay back!"

-He has a pressure point in his neck, if you can catch him, Autobot- Megatron said smoothly across the com frequency to the red and white medic. For a moment Ratchet was stunned to hear the silver warlord had come out of his daze so soon and turned to look over at him. -Attend to the idiot first. Medications make him drowsy- Megatron added, seeing Knockout was nowhere in sight.

There was a brief moment of struggle before Starscream let loose a cry of pain and surprise, followed by more whimpering and fussing. In only a few Earth minutes he began to calm, all sounds of protest gone. Megatron smirked at this change, knowing the aerial was probably curled up on the medical berth like a perfect angel.

"Awake already? Impressive." Ratchet muttered, striding over after giving Starscream's wing a few gentle rubs. The Seeker purred quietly, optics unfocused as he snuggled into the berth like a normal patient would.

"I am hardly a weak Autobot, medic. Do not assume it would take me long to recover." Megatron retorted as Knockout came padding into the room with Smokescreen trailing behind. "You may leave me now. My real medic has returned from whatever foolish agenda he thought up." he added pointedly, glaring at Knockout as the sports model came sashaying over.

"I am glad to see you are doing well, my Liege! I was merely testing my skills against Smokescreen, here. Nothing to worry about, I assure you." Knockout said evenly, getting to work scanning and getting the warlord anything he needed in terms of medication and energon.

Optimus slowly entered med bay, nodding once at Ratchet when he saw the medic tending to Starscream's slow healing wound. The flier was compliant and hushed, resting his head against Ratchet's arm as he worked in an innocent way. Optimus was surprised to find Ratchet didn't seem to mind, even trying to sneak a small pat on the Seeker's shoulder as he worked. But Starscream was not the reason he had come.

"Megatron." he said evenly, greeting him yet also addressing him with a firm tone that demanded the mech's attention. Megatron glanced up, optics concealing pain as he tried to sit up. He loathed to be laying weak and defenseless under the Prime's steady gaze.

"Yes, Prime?" Megatron spat back, claws flexing subconsciously. His memory files may have been good ones that recharge, but he was no fool. He knew the mech standing over him would rather have him dead than alive, only helping him so the battle with the Predicons and Shockwave could come to a swift end.

"Are you doing well? I worried for you-that you might not wake up again." Optimus admitted softly, sitting down in the chair beside the fallen warrior. Megatron snarled at this, not wanting the other mech near him.

"Oh, how touching. You flatter me, Optimus." Megatron growled deeply, not at all sincere. He knew the Prime was just like that, his spark weak and needy since he spent all of its power on "caring" for others. What a trivial thing to spend ones time doing!

"I am not lying, Megatron. I worried what damage Shockwave's weapon might have inflicted on you." he said honestly, azure optics full of concern as his lips turned into a frown.

For a moment all Megatron could imagine was Orion, his Orion, giving him that look when he came back from one of his close fights. It always had made him happy then, made him feel like someone cared whether he lived or died and whether he was hurting. Now it was not the same, so he shoved those memory files into the back of his processor and shut them away there.

"I am fine, Optimus. Leave me to rest."

"When you are well we must discuss the next course of battle now that Shockwave has turned against us. For now Soundwave is attempting to pinpoint and track his location." Optimus sighed, realizing he was having no chance to be heard by the silver gladiator's selective hearing.

"I am glad to hear you are both working while Starscream and I recover. Now go. I grow tired of talking."

Optimus left without another word after that exchange, realizing Megatron was reacting the way he was due to the pain he was enduring. Surely it was hard for him to combat it while he spoke, so his request to speak later was not unheard of. The Prime was slightly disappointed, though, passing by Starscream and Ratchet again. The medic was done running the tests that were needed and giving the Seeker some required medications, now just sitting nearby and glancing over his shoulder at the recharging aerial when he thought no one was looking. Wishing Optimus a good afternoon, he returned to updating some medical files.

Megatron silently watched the Prime leave med bay, his vermillion optics then turning to Starscream's limp form. Ratchet was preparing some energon for the petit Seeker as he rested, the sight stirring some jealousy within Megatron's spark. Why was it that Starscream got to be pampered and somehow forgiven all his faults while he remained just as bad as before?! It was maddening!

"Wake up." Ratchet grunted, shaking Starscream's shoulder to rouse the sleepy Seeker. Starscream rolled onto his other side after swatting a lazy servo to silently tell the other mech to frag off. "Quit being fussy and get up!" Ratchet snapped, optics narrowed with annoyance.

Megatron stared in shock when Starscream LISTENED for once in his life. The Seeker whined in protest, but he did actually attempt to sit up. Ratchet helped him, his wounds still not healed and held the energon cube out to him. Starscream took it and greedily swallowed it down, as Ratchet gave his flicking wings a rub. Megatron kept himself from purging and shuttered his optics to block it all out.

There was a short yelp followed by a hiss all of a sudden, bringing Megatron's interest to the Seeker and the medic once more. He watched them silently, his optic shutter only open a tiny bit. He silently snarled and cursed at Starscream, knowing the mech had so many useless weaknesses. From what the silver warlord could gather, Ratchet had tried to touch the wound and been told nice and loudly that it was still painful.

"Easy, Starscream...easy." Ratchet soothed, reaching out and waiting patiently for the skittish Seeker to come forward and nuzzle his hand like a fearful mechanimal would. Seekers were very much like those creatureswhen stressed or nervous, so it really wasn't that strange.

Megatron wanted to gag when Starscream whined and moved into Ratchet's lap once the medic sat down on the berth with him, curling up and purring groggily. Medicine was always a good way to make the normally loud and bothersome mech into a weak and compliant individual. Ratchet smiled down at the agile bot, rubbing his cockpit and middle with one hand as Starscream began to slip into recharge.

-The more you spoil him now, the sooner you will regret it. He will expect it from you after this point. Seekers are creatures of habit, after all- Megatron commed to Ratchet, tone snide.

-He deserves to be treated well! For quite some time he acted as though I might hit him if he didn't comply and I am not going to let that continue- Ratchet retorted sharply, sending a glare at the mech from across the room. -You've nearly ruined a perfectly sensible and gentle mech, you disgusting fragger-

-It is all a matter of perspective- Megatron retorted, trying to go back into recharge and avoid the conversation further. Why was he bothering to talk about Starscream, anyways? The mech was intolerable and useless to him more often than not.

Venting softly, the mech allowed himself to relax fully and slip back into recharge. This time he was glad to find he was met with no dreams or bad memory files, just a pleasing darkness. Letting himself rest, Megatron did his best to recover. There was a battle to be fought and he was in no mood to miss out on it.


End file.
